


let me know what you want from me

by godblessem (tomkiffson)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Harringrove, Kissing, Light Choking, M/M, PWP, Smut, bottom!Steve, top!Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkiffson/pseuds/godblessem
Summary: let me know what you want from metitle from I’m Yours by Tommy Genesisfor plistommy on tumblr :)





	let me know what you want from me

Steve was absolutely exhausted in every sense of the word. His day had consisted of a full academic schedule, basketball practice, and now a party. Aches were making themselves known throughout his body as he climbed the stairs in his house. The floor vibrated with the beats of Madonna from the first layer, his parents being gone on business lead to these regularly. He’d only invite a handful of people, which would lead to more and then some. 

Currently, he was experiencing a mild (and brief) dislike toward one Billy Hargrove. Who had already stole his title of keg king and wouldn’t humor Steve when he taunted him on the court. He had been trying every angle. The younger boy made his blood boil because how in the name of god could anyone be that attractive? It had him losing sleep from all the dreams of Billy’s fingers pressing into his hips and their lips meeting. Steve had tried repressing his feelings and it was short lived. He quickly came to terms that just about anyone with eyes experiences an attraction to the beautiful boy. This quickly had lead Steve into the spiral of mocking the younger boy in hopes of grabbing his attention. Understandably, his attempts had been unfruitful. 

He had tried ridiculing his hair. 

“Do you even try to brush your hair, dude?” Steve would sneer, inwardly begging to tug on the hair as he was being railed. 

Billy just turned his nose, “Pot calls the kettle black, eh, Harrington?”

Steve had flushed and let that one slide. 

He attempted to bash the infamous blue Camaro.

“Really? Couldn’t even get a model from this year? Tsk,” Steve clucked.

Blue eyes hardened and pouty red lips spat a harsh, “At least I bought mine and not Mommy and Daddy.”

Steve cuddled a pillow to sleep that night. His parents had been in France, or something like that.

Even today the older boy tried taunting Billy some more in the showers at school had been proven fruitless. Steve had even became physical and snapped a towel at Billy’s leg, which was met with a nonplussed reply of, “What, Harrington?” 

That was even after Steve had thrown a harsh elbow into Billy’s side during practice. Needless to say, the brown-eyed boy was left feeling disheartened. He was determined to lay in his room and sulk, while leaving the party downstairs. His thoughts were plagued with the one person he couldn’t get and he was ready for a break from it all. 

This was suddenly interrupted when he saw Billy Hargrove in a red button-down shirt, stomach on display. Hair was tousled, lips wet from beer, and eyes glassy from weed. He gave him a lazy smile and leaned back onto his left hip, “Hey, pretty boy.”

“Shut up, Hargrove,” Steve sneered, desperate to touch himself to this god-like boy. He shoved his shoulder into Billy’s stomach on his way up the stairs before he felt a hand grasp at his shoulder. Steve’s head snapped upward to see blue eyes alight with wild emotion. Soon enough he was being pressed into the bathroom door, Billy staring him down angrily. 

“Hey—“ Steve began, weakly.

Billy thrusted the door open, tangling his hand in the taller boy’s shirt. The counter bit into Steve’s thighs as Billy had him huddled against it. He was so distracted by the distance, or lack thereof, that he almost missed the words Billy said.

“What the fuck, Harrington?” He panted, “What do you want from me? If I didn’t know any better, it looks like you’re gagging for it.”

Steve swallowed, harshly, “Uh, well, um, I, y’know…”

Realization filled the blue eyes, “Goddamn, you want me?”

A blush filled Steve’s naturally pale cheeks, “N-No.” He attempted at shoving Billy back, but this only brought the boy closer. He was so close, smelling amazing, and Steve felt himself getting hard. Swallowing again he pushed out in a weak voice, “I just, uh…”

Billy’s eyes looked down to see the tent in Steve’s pants and grinned, “You sure? You don’t want me to bend you over and fuck you? Not even a little?”

Fear and excitement coursed through Steve’s veins as he shook with want. This had been everything he dreamed of, but he couldn’t let Billy know. He wasn’t exactly sure if this was some elaborate prank. There was no way he could risk it, until he felt a hand on him. Alcohol can do a lot of things, but not make him hallucinate Billy Hargrove feeling him up. 

Steve whined, throwing his arm around the other’s neck, “Fuck.” The word rode out on a sigh as Billy’s fingers found their way to the button holding back Steve.

“Wait, are you, like, good to do this?” Billy stopped, concerned.

Eyebrows creased and an indignant huff was made, “Yes, I would’ve already said no. I’ve dreamed about this every night since the first time you stepped out of your dumb car in Hawkins.”

Billy grinned, “Really? You were at my house on moving day?”

“Shut up,” Steve groaned, “You know what—“ He was cut off, again, as Billy pressed his lips onto his. A squeak slipped out of him as he twisted his fingers into the stiff fabric of Billy’s shirt. The pouty red lips he had dreamed of for so long happened to be soft, as well.

“Tell me what I know, Harrington,” Billy smirked, pulling away.

Legs found their way around his slim waist, and Steve had himself pressed against the younger. He grabbed his neck and pulled him back, “I know you need to fuck me.” That sentence had unlocked suppressed emotions inside of Billy as he tugged Steve’s jeans down to his thighs. The counter was cool on the swell of his ass and he let out a whine when Billy backed away.

“What?” He questioned, insecurity beginning to creep into him. 

Billy gave him a sly grin, “Let me do the work, Baby.” Pants fell to the floor as his hands fumbled with Steve’s jeans, and his followed shortly. 

The bathroom was hot, but Steve didn’t care because he could see Billy Hargrove’s dick. It was thick and long, pre cum already dotting the slit. His stomach flipped, mouth watering with want. Steve shoved the younger backwards, catching him off guard so he actually moved, and he fell to his knees. Billy groaned, fingers already tangling in his hair.

“Listen,” Billy rasped, “You will not make me cum.”

Steve pouted, “Why not?”

“Because I’m gonna fuck you, so don’t touch yourself either,” he demanded.

“Fine,” He griped. 

Before Billy could express his distaste with Steve’s tone, the older boy was already sucking on his dick. He teased the slit with his tongue, swirling it around the head before dropping down to the base. The back of his throat was full of cock and his brown eyes watered as he looked up at Billy. His abs were twitching as he moaned and tried not to fuck into Steve’s mouth. He dragged his tongue along the underside of the thick cock and slurped at the tip again. 

Billy moaned, “Fuck, baby, you’re a slut for it.”

Steve pulled off, letting out a cough, “You can fuck my mouth.”

Despite himself, Billy found that he would enjoy Steve Harrington’s mouth. He gripped the sides of his head, fingers in the tousled brown hair and lead his dick into the heavenly mouth of King Steve. A moan escaped him as he started with gentle thrusts to test what the boy could handle. It seemed like a lot as he thrusted halfway and Steve was looking up at him patiently. He held the bottom of his stomach, feeling the tingles of the edge. Billy just couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t take the opportunity to fuck Steve’s mouth. He eased more of it in until he heard an indignant noise beneath him. That made him break and just began thrusting wildly into the wet heaven and it all felt so close—

“Fuck me,” a whiny voice pleaded from below. 

This brought his attention to a needy, pretty boy in the floor, desperate to be fucked. He grabbed Steve’s hands and helped him to his feet, and flipped him to face the mirror. The image was a beautiful one. Billy’s hair was unruly, per the norm, and Steve’s cheeks were flushed with arousal. Brown eyes were gazing at his through the mirror and Billy put a light hand around his throat. Steve grinned and pressed himself into it before two fingers were shoved in his mouth. 

“Suck, bitch,” Billy all but growled. Eager to please, Steve sucked and licked at the fingers as if it were the last thing he would do. 

After his fingers were soaked he pressed them at the tight entrance, slipping one in easier than expected. He began to fuck Steve with it, leaving him in a whimpering mess. His other hand had threaded itself into the famous locks and had the boy staring at himself in the mirror as he was being prepared. Spit was hanging off the side of his puffy, raw lips and Steve looked gorgeous. Billy couldn’t help, but rush it a bit because he wanted to see what the boy would look like with a dick splitting him.

“Daddy, please,” Steve moaned, brokenly. 

That had broken all of Billy’s restraint, and he was soon enough pressing his way into Steve’s tight hole. The older boy all but collapsed from the relief, pushing back. Billy looked at the blissed out face of his lover, a mischievous smirk on his face, and thrusted up quickly. Steve’s eyes snapped open and his mouth forming an ‘o’ as he felt what was being done. His prostate was being stimulated and Billy ground his hips into Steve’s. He bit at his lip and looked into Billy’s blue eyes, “Fuck me, Daddy.”

Steve was suddenly glad Billy was holding him up because the pace he was enduring had his knees weak. His elbows barely held him as the thrusts became more erratic. Brown eyes held unshed tears from pure desperation to cum for the younger boy. A hand grabbed his throat and Billy pulled him to his chest, “You gonna cum, princess?”

“Fuck,” Steve moaned as he came on the counter. Billy spilling himself onto the floor, not wanting to leave Steve in such a mess. 

Panting filled the air as they came down from their highs. Steve almost collapsed in the floor if it weren’t for Billy’s arms wrapping around his waist. They stared into each other’s eyes and like magnets they were kissing, again. He couldn’t believe his luck, but enjoyed it as he tangled his fingers in the messy blonde hair. Tugging at the locks and biting at Billy’s lip, Steve just wanted to give him whatever he could, make it last. 

Billy chuckled, “Alright, at least take me to your room.”

Steve hurriedly threw on a pair of dirty sweats and impatiently waited for Billy to tug on his pants. The door opened and his nose was assaulted with weed and alcohol, but that wasn’t his problem. He lead him to his room and locked the door in a hurry. Suddenly, his back was pressed into his bed sheets and Billy’s lips were on his, fingers tweaking his nipples. 

“Billy,” Steve mumbled between their lips. 

“Mm?” He replied, not moving his lips.

Steve pouted, “I’m sleepy.”

A smile spread across Billy’s face, “Thank fuck. I am, too. Let’s go bed.”

Brown eyes shone with happiness as he saw the Californian boy make himself comfortable under the sheets. He leaned in, breath bated, and pressed a chaste kiss to Billy’s lips. Steve gave him a small smile before he was being kissed again. Billy grinned against his lips, hand resting on his jaw, “Been waitin’, pretty boy.”

“Was it worth it?” Steve asked.

Honesty shone in the cerulean pools before him, “More than you could know.”

The two boys fell asleep, peacefully. If the next morning started with Steve under the sheets and blowing Billy, well. Then that was his business.


End file.
